


Сезон смены рогов (Antler shedding season)

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [1]
Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Antlers, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Gen, Humor - Freeform, M/M, Mechanical Wings, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, Yu Bin - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Исин выбирает между Башней и Небом, Ифань неправильно сохраняет семью, а Фаньсин достигает совершеннолетия._________________________________________Yixing makes a choice between The Tower and The Sky, Yifan keeps the family together improperly and Fanxing comes of age.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing & Wu Yi Fan & Zheng Fanxing
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Сезон смены рогов (Antler shedding season)

**Author's Note:**

> . В реальности китайского шоубиза У Ифань и Чжан Исин с Чжэн Фаньсином, вероятно, даже не пересекались, но безумные кроссоверы — наше всё  
> 2\. А спонсор нашего падения [РОГА](https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/007h18cOgy1gn1egqk1kjj30o2104tca.jpg)

***

— Исин-гэ! Исин-гэ!

Исин наблюдает за процессом погрузки-разгрузки артефактов и новых материалов, запасов с местной едой и разными мелочами, что жители каждого портового городка дарят стражам с прибытием Башни, и не сразу узнаёт голос. Точнее даже, не сразу понимает, что зовут именно его: доверенные лица в каждом земном городе обращаются к нему не иначе как «господин Чжан», а свои, из Башни, — либо по прозвищу, «Мастер Лэй», если позволяет статус и длина рогов, либо общим «второй молодой Мастер». И только Ифань из всех земных людей зовёт напрямую Исином, а обратиться к нему как к старшему брату может только…

— Фаньсин?

— Исин-гэ! — Когда Исин смотрит в его сторону, Фаньсин машет ему рукой, радостный, что его наконец-то заметили, а потом продолжает пробираться сквозь толпу в сторону лестницы на смотровой мостик. 

Он немного выше, чем был пять погодных сезонов до этого, когда они виделись в последний раз. И намного шире в плечах, мощнее, и почти не уступает сложением взрослым мужчинам этого портового городка, но в разы выделяется среди них по статности и боевой — видно, что долгими тренировками — выправки. Форма младшего стража Башни сидит на нём идеально, будто всегда только его и ждала. А уложенные по бокам волосы в три косы и длинные пряди чёлки, наплечник, уходящий вниз, со специальными пластинами на запястье, делают его так сильно похожим на Ифаня, что Исин невольно представляет, как тот идёт рядом с Фаньсином, возвышаясь над ним и над толпой не только самыми ветвистыми в Башне рогами, но и собственным огромным ростом. И как Ифань кладёт в поддержке руку Фаньсину на плечо, и жители в уважении и восхищении смотрят на них и уступают дорогу, и само солнце в этот момент не устояло бы, чтобы не засмотреться на спустившихся на землю под его лучи легендарных братьев. 

Но Фаньсин один, и даже не в своём родном городе, и пока не добился отдельно ни славы старших братьев, ни узнавания любой толпы, через которую он пробивается местами почти с боем, не переставая рассыпать вокруг извинения, которые Исин легко читает по его губам. 

Читает, а потом внезапно делает мысленное «стоп» и отматывает мелькнувшие в голове образы назад, словно сбившуюся в ровном ходе часов шестеренку.

Как Ифань.

Форма стражи.

Портовый город…

И солнце, словно читая его мысли и действительно восхищаясь, ярко освещает Фаньсина и оседает красивыми бликами на рогах на его голове. Небольших, аккуратных, почти с ладонь, но уже выше статусом ученического уровня и с первым знаковым ответвлением, выдающим в их носителе седьмого молодого Мастера. 

Исин так долго считал в голове сезоны и ждал года, что чуть не пропустил из них самый важный. 

Фаньсин достигает лестницы и уже не стеснённый ничем быстро забегает по ней наверх, счастливый и возбуждённый встречей и новыми впечатлениями. И Исин уже готовится к шумным объятиям, которые Фаньсин так любит. Но тот то ли вспоминает вдруг, что Исин — совсем не Юй Бинь и не настолько тактильный, то ли о своём новом статусе и роли, но резко тормозит, не дойдя всего пары шагов. И только глаза — перевёрнутыми довольными полумесяцами — и широкая улыбка всё ещё выдают в нём прежнего ребёнка, в долгом беге от дома и до самого горизонта наконец схватившего за хвост свою мечту. 

И Исин раскрывает для него руки сам, Фаньсин ныряет в его объятия довольно, прижимается, без слов рассказывая, как сильно он скучал. Но даёт себе слабости всего только пару вздохов-выдохов, а после снова отступает назад и низко кланяется, складывая руки в традиционном приветствии младшего стража Башни. 

— Этот ученик прибыл в распоряжение второго молодого Мастера.

Исин улыбается и прижимает соединённые пальцы к рукам Фаньсина, принимая его приветствие по всем правилам. 

— Этот ученик утаивает, что не успел побыть учеником, как сам стал Мастером?

Фаньсин тянет руку к своим рогам, одновременно и привычным жестом, будто успел сделать это множество раз за короткое время, и очень смущённо и осторожно, словно до сих пор сам не совсем может в них поверить. 

— Они сказали, что если я брошу вызов и пройду все задания, то после совершеннолетия получу тот статус, который определит во мне сердце Башни…

Сердце Башни — древнейший артефакт, точный и прозрачный в своих ответах, как кристальная слеза дракона, и будь Фаньсин хоть три раза по три братом всех самых выдающихся молодых Мастеров, без собственных талантов оставаться ему на берегу с Юй Бинем ещё годами, совершенствуя техники и пробуждая древнюю силу и спящую до поры принятия наследия кровь.

— Старейшины ничего не предлагают просто так, какова была обратная сторона?

— А если не пройду, смогу повторить только через три года. Я не хотел через три. Я очень старался.

Последнюю фразу Фаньсин произносит совсем тихо, словно заново переживая и пугаясь подобной перспективы. 

Больше всего сейчас Исин жалеет, что не смог в тот момент быть с Фаньсином рядом, что не смог поддержать, что Фаньсин проходил через всё один и мог надеяться только на себя и то, как сильно будут гордиться им потом старшие братья.

— Ты так сильно вырос.

Фаньсин успокаивает внутренние бури и снова улыбается тепло и озорными бликами в глазах игриво: 

— Второй молодой Мастер не прав: этот ученик вырос совсем немного.

Хотя Исин знает, и знает, что Фаньсин знает, что оба они сейчас вовсе не про физический рост.

— Если ты так часто будешь называть его «молодым мастером», он зазнается и совсем забудет, как его зовут. И что я вижу? Мы собирались выкрасть птичку из её клетки, а птичка взяла и прилетела сама?

Ифань приходит как всегда неожиданно, без предупреждений, без обозначения, что давно стоит и ждёт, когда они вдвоём с Фаньсином наобщаются.

— Ифань-гэ! То есть первый молодой Мастер! Этот ученик…

Ифань загребает Фаньсина в крепкое, истинно драконье объятие одной рукой, не дослушав и не давая кланяться, и, даже когда отпускает, ловит до наклона, треплет по голове ласково, проводя широкой ладонью по волосам между рогов, приглаживая и так идеальную прическу.

— Будешь так часто кланяться при встрече со мной или Исином, затрудишь спину раньше, чем встретишь первого демона. А Мастером обращайся только при остальных стражах Башни и на общих собраниях. Ты видишь здесь кого-то, кроме нас троих?

— Только внизу…

— У людей на берегу не настолько отличный слух. 

Фаньсин энергично кивает и весь кипит энергией, словно подзаряжаясь ей от каждого слова Ифаня.

— Я понял: Ифань-гэ и Исин-гэ. Этот ученик… Фаньсин так… Я так рад. Я готов прямо сейчас приступить к новым обязанностям.

— И ещё : не ученик, — Ифань проводит костяшкой указательного пальца по ответвлению рогов Фаньсина, — седьмой молодой Мастер. Конечно, далеко до нас с Исином, но я верю, что ты будешь и дальше стараться. Ты ведь будешь? 

Фаньсин снова кивает, а потом замирает и задумывается, почти сразу озаряя лицо осознанием:

— Ифань-гэ, ты надо мной шутишь? 

— Вовсе нет, кто тебе сказал. И давай, седьмой молодой Мастер, ты уже выбрал комнату? За вещами, я так понимаю, нам возвращаться не нужно? Но, как ты думаешь, этот древний, так редко бывающий на берегу дракон, упустит возможность поздороваться со стариной Бинем? Ты ведь наверняка с ним даже не попрощался?

— Я оставил записку! — негромко, но активно возмущается Фаньсин, смущённо глядя в пол, только частично признавая за собой эту вину. 

Исин улыбается рядом с ними, так сильно и так хорошо, понимая, что скучал не только по Фаньсину, но и по этой, семейно-шутливой стороне Ифаня, вдребезги ломающего свою привычную маску холодного, недоступного, божественного и, вроде, морского, но такого далёкого дракона. 

И стоит Фаньсину уйти искать комнату на нижние уровни Башни, Ифань словно склеивает, как придётся, эту маску обратно и, кривую и неказистую, возвращает на лицо.

Холодный Ифань Исину не нравится, но Фаньсину пока не стоит знать, что, как только Башня отходит от берега, кроме как по делу его старшие братья совсем не общаются уже несколько лет.

— Ты знал, что Фаньсин прошёл испытания? — Исин пытается хоть как-то разрезать тишину, но по ощущениям — словно тупым мечом по самому прочному металлу.

— Ты бы тоже знал, если бы почаще выходил из своих лабораторий. Это не было секретом, хотя твои комнаты так высоко, что туда не долетают даже слухи. 

— Я не интересуюсь слухами. 

— Тогда зачем спросил?

— Пытаюсь быть хорошим братом. Надеялся, что ты попытаешься тоже. Если мы не вспомним этот навык, Фаньсин однажды заметит.

— Фаньсин нашёл зачарованный меч, когда ему было десять, ты думаешь, что сейчас сможешь спрятать от него такой большой тухлый хвост? Не ты ли первый не захотел ещё в детстве забрать его на Башню?

— Ребёнку без силы здесь всегда будет опасно. Даже ученики до совершеннолетия приходят, только если пройдут испытания и докажут свой талант. Но напомнить тебе, что именно ты до того, как я всё озвучил, нашёл ему дом на берегу?

— Поздравляю, ну хоть в чём-то мы сходимся!

— Мы всё ещё братья.

— Напомни об этом, когда придёт время менять рога. Или когда с визитом прилетит небесная стража. Или когда ты выберешь Небо, напомни мне и Фаньсину, какой хорошей мы стали семьёй.

Уже у себя в комнате, когда Башня отправляется к следующему порту, Исин трогает свои рога и вспоминает слова Ифаня.

И даже если не мутить воду, дохлые рыбы кверху пузом в ней однажды всплывут. Разве что озеро завтра утром вдруг станет болотом и спрячет трупы, и скелеты трупов, и вполне живых рыб, но будет ли такой исход меньшим из двух зол.

***

Фаньсин тренируется с луком на открытой площадке, под самым солнцем и комнатой Исина. 

Площадка — пятая по размеру и не самая популярная среди остальной младшей и старшей стражи, но одному человеку на ней вполне хватает места.

Фаньсин прыгает, кружит вокруг оси, кувыркается через голову, уже умело не задевая рога, пробует бить по мишеням с разных углов и попадает в восьми из десяти случаев. На девятый и десятый, подозревает Исин, Фаньсину ещё никто не успел рассказать, что гравитация Башни отличается от гравитации на берегу. Исин и сам привык не скоро…

Исину — пятнадцать. Ифаню — чуть больше, но у него уже есть рога, форма младшей стражи и право привести в Башню брата.

Исин держит лук, вероятно, чуть больше него ростом, и пытается натянуть тетиву. Выходит плохо: физической силы в руках ещё не хватает, а духовную Исин выработал не настолько, чтобы позволять себе слабость и тратить её на какой-то лук. 

Исин злится, тетива режет пальцы даже сквозь перчатки, стрелы падают, не только не попадая, но и не долетая до мишеней. А потом на плечо Исину ложится ладонь, Ифань поправляет ему осанку, расположение ног, высоту локтей. Придерживает древко чуть ниже кулака Исина и помогает максимально отвести назад тетиву со стрелой.

Стрела летит, подхваченная ветром, в нужную сторону, и пронзает ровно центр, а пущенная так же вместе следом — расщепляет её на две половины.

Ифань улыбается Исину и протягивает новые перчатки. 

Но после:

— Лук — это не твоё оружие.

... и в день появления ученических рогов Исина дарит ему арбалет.

Арбалет этот приходит в негодность через много лет постоянного использования, но даже после Исин его не выкидывает, лепя в лабораториях железные протезы, пробует различный материал, способный заменить исходный и придать арбалету ещё большую мощь. Выходит не очень, из всех троих братьев изобретательская техническая жилка досталась явно не Исину. 

Зато Исин первым и единственным приносит на Башню музыкальное духовное оружие: небесный гуцинь, модернизированный талантами небесной же стражи.

Ифань каждый раз смотрит на гуцинь злым драконом, потому что знает — это тоже подарок. 

Ифань больше не учит Исина новым техникам и приёмам, Ифань не слушает его советы. Ифань, если есть возможность, ввязывается во все самые опасные бои, устремляется в самый центр схваток, Ифань не просит прикрыть ему спину.

Исин делает это сам, незаметно, и после — не осуждает и не обсуждает. Знает, что злость Ифаня он частично, но заслужил. 

А перед пятой сменой рогов находит у дверей комнаты новые ножны с красной кисточкой на свой короткий меч и очень тогда надеется, что Ифань не решил так с ним попрощаться. 

Из Башни Исин не ушёл и после седьмой смены, но Ифань так и не стал ему верить.

Теперь Исина ждала девятая.

Исин спускается вниз, на саму площадку.

Ифань, как и ожидается, следит за тренировкой Фаньсина тоже, читая книжку в тени большого дерева. 

Рядом с ним лежит кривой по лезвию меч Фаньсина, тот самый, зачарованный, признавший его хозяином ещё в детстве. Цвет его нездешний, почти небесный: насыщенный голубой, с вкраплениями красных точек. Даже Юй Бинь не смог тогда определить его материал, а Исин не знает, есть ли на земле хоть один металл, не известный Юй Биню. Но не земная, и даже вероятно не морская природа происхождения меча Фаньсина ничуть не смущала, пользовался он им наравне с луком. И Исин ещё не видел его в настоящем бою, только ежедневные тренировки, но уже верил, что ближайшая смена рогов настигнет Фаньсина даже раньше, чем любой из старейшин, отвечающих первые годы за младших стражей Башни, ожидает.

Когда Исин подходит к площадке, Фаньсин что-то негромко рассказывает про техники, то ли сам себе, повторяя, то ли Ифаню, а потом встряхивает рукой и третий раз трансформирует свой лук.

Даже этого его оружие не походит на обычных лучных собратьев, Исин знает, что Фаньсин собрал его сам, не без помощи Юй Биня, огромной помощи, но сердце Башни не могло не заметить это его достижение. И Исин уверен, что рога молодого Мастера, проскочив все ученические, достались Фаньсину не только за выполненные задания и красивые глаза.

— Исин-гэ, — Фаньсин подбирается, будто до этого только дурачился с оружием, а не серьезно тренировался, и протягивает Исину свой лук. — Хочешь попробовать? Ифань-гэ сказал, что ты интересуешься таким оружием. 

Исин косится в сторону Ифаня. Но тот продолжает делать вид, что читает книгу. Но если Фаньсина он ещё может этой уловкой обмануть, то Исин слишком хорошо его знает: книга — на демоническом языке, который Ифань так и не смог до сих пор выучить, сколько бы ни пытался, и никая длина рогов ему в этом не помогала. Кроме того, он держит книгу перевёрнутой, так что, может, и сами демоны её в этом виде не смогут прочесть. 

Но раз Ифань хочет играть в семью, раз Фаньсин нуждается в братьях, раз сам Исин всей душой желает этого мирного штиля до самого шторма, он примет правила и сюжет перевёрнутой книги не будет просить Ифаня рассказать.

Исин берёт лук Фаньсина бережно, со всем почтением, положенным духовному оружию. Рассматривает соединения всех выдвижных частей, хитрые пазы и углубления, формирующие защитный рисунок, материал для крепления тетивы, похожий на материал рогов и наверняка так же мерцающий при встрече с духами, демонами и прочими агрессивными нечеловеческими существами. Потом проводит пальцами по тетиве, певучей, как струны гуциня, и возвращает лук Фаньсину обратно.

— Вставай здесь, я кое-что тебе покажу. 

Краем глаза Исин видит, как Ифань поднимает голову от книги, стоит им только повернуться к ним спиной, и продолжает смотреть, пока Исин учит Фаньсина стрельбе с поправкой на гравитацию Башни. А потом уже в теории рассказывает о гравитации на небесах, как оружие там совсем другого сорта и свойства, подобранное под механические крылья и густые облака. 

— А потом научишь его сбегать к Крылатым?

Крылатые для Ифаня — всегда больная тема, и как Исин ни хотел бы её избежать, Фаньсину необходимо это знание, как и знание о всех уровнях Ада, небесных и демонических чиновниках, морских неизведанных тварях, прячущихся в тени лесов не совсем наполовину людях, наполовину животных. Фаньсин не скоро изучит мир самостоятельно, а тем более не скоро — за пределами путей и стен Башни, если действительно не сбежит, и Исин готов поделиться с ним всем знанием и, может, помочь не пройти случайно той же дорогой всех возможных ошибок. 

И Фаньсин смотрит на Исина удивлённо, уверенный до слов Ифаня, что Исин рассказывает ему истории из книг.

— Крылатые? Небесная стража? Исин-гэ, ты с ними знаком?

— Не только знаком, а лично бывал на Небесах в гостях у их генерала, — продолжает отвечать за Исина Ифань, а Фаньсин смотрит так, что Исин знает, что теперь на весь вечер, а, может, и несколько, не отделается от реальных, не в общих обезличенных словах, историй.

Когда они с Фаньсином покидают площадку, Исин оборачивается, чтобы заметить, как Ифань выходит в центр и вытаскивает из ножен на спине два широких, сверкающих самым чистым белым меча.

***

И всё становится почти хорошо: Ифань всё больше оттаивает и всё меньше пытается Исина больно подколоть, Фаньсин успешно проходит свой первый настоящий сторожевой пост, с небольшим отрядом зачищая прибрежное поселение от следов разгулявшейся демонической лисицы, успокаивая потом её саму. 

Ещё Фаньсин помогает Исину восстанавливать арбалет, смешивая и пробуя с ним вместе новые формы и добытый необычный металл — Фаньсин как чувствует такие даже под несколькими слоями обычных горных пород. И даже Ифань приходит в лаборатории, не помогает сам, но чистит и полирует там свои мечи, активно поддерживая любую историю из прошлой жизни Башни и так же активно слушая и спрашивая истории из детства и юности Фаньсина, что они с Исином оба успели пропустить. 

И хрупкий пузырь их мира надувается и лопается, как ледяной полый шар под острой иглой, стоит на входной помост Башни опуститься отряду из небесной стражи.

Исин видит их первым, встречает первым, не может не встречать, когда глава их отряда решительно идёт вперёд и опускается перед Исином на одно колено, щекой прижимаясь к протянутым рукам, по своим традициям приветствий.

Исин уводит его за собой, на самый верх башни, зная, что об остальном отряде позаботятся и разместят в лучшие комнаты. К небесной страже у каждого Мастера и ученика Башни есть особое уважение пополам с восхищением. 

У всех, кроме Ифаня…

Он ждёт Исина почти на самом верху, немного не доходя до его комнат. Рядом с ним стоит Фаньсин, кланяется как положено, когда они подходят, но после с нескрываемым любопытством и, вероятно, научным интересом разглядывает и самого необычного гостя, и его удивительные механические крылья. 

Гость разглядывает его с неменьшим любопытством, а потом словно вспоминает, расплываясь в довольной улыбке под громкое в узких коридорах «Хах».

— Да это же Сяо Син-Син! А ты сильно вырос. Лэй-гэ, помнишь, как мы вылавливали его из старых сетей на заброшенной рыбацкой заводи? Такой был кроха, мог сидеть у меня на плече, а сейчас одной рукой тебя уже не подниму. И вот этого раньше точно не было, какие красивые, — и тянется к рогам Фаньсина.

Но в Фаньсине теперь — годы тренировок с луком и кривым зачарованным мечом, он уворачивается раньше, чем чужая рука успевает коснуться рогов, делает шаг назад, предупреждая возмущённо, забыв на мгновение в защите о всякой гостеприимной вежливости:

— Чужим нельзя!

— Чужим?

— Цаньле, — пробует Исин, мягко касаясь его рукава.

— Но, Лэй-гэ, ты ничего не говорил про чужих.

— Цаньле, — продолжает Исин, и второй раз Цаньле уже не отвлекается и не отводит взгляда от него, — он тебя не помнит.

— Я помню, — вдруг вмешивается Фаньсин, и Исин смотрит удивлённо уже на него: Фаньсин видел Цаньле ещё без крыльев, только в раннем детстве, и то не больше трёх раз. — Я помню, но он всё равно чужой.

— Да, Сяо Син-Син, — словно возвращая Исину обращение Цаньле, продолжает Ифань: — чужим действительно нельзя. Я думаю, ты расскажешь об этом нашему всегда желанному гостю, а мы с Седьмым молодым Мастером идём поприветствовать остальных небесных гостей. 

Они проходят мимо, Фаньсин снова низко кланяется, но держится в стороне, за спиной Ифаня, словно опасаясь, что знакомый незнакомый гость снова на его рога попытается напасть.

Цаньле кланяется им обоим тоже, пусть Ифань ему отвечает не больше кивка, а потом поворачивается к Исину и смотрит таким глубоким, затягивающим в свой омут взглядом, что Исин сопротивляется с трудом, подсчитывая в уме, сколько и кому он задолжал объяснений.

***

Цаньле обводит пальцами рога Исина по всем их разветвлениям, а после целует по следам прикосновений и опускается губами на висок, прижимается долго, выдыхая тёплый воздух на кожу, согревая Исина не только теплом объятий. Торжественный ужин и долгий день под пристальными взглядами и множеством речей вымотал обоих, но в Цаньле всегда было больше и духовной энергии, и энергии просто, хоть у небесной стражи и нет различия в титулах и мастеров, место генерала он занимает не случайно.

— Я буду по ним скучать.

— По рогам?

Цаньле хмыкает. И звук этот, его глубоким низким голосом, будто исходит из самой его груди, и, если Исин прижмётся к Цаньле крепче, может почувствовать его зарождение чуть выше своего сердца.

— По этим особенно. 

— Что в них особенней остальных? 

— То, сколько я их видел. И они красивые.

— Потому что мало? Следующие будут не хуже.

— Да. Я знаю. Ничего в тебе никогда не может быть хуже. Не слушай Ифаня.

— Цаньле.

— Что?

— Ифань никогда не говорил, что я хуже.

— Но он считает тебя хуже себя, раз думает, что имеет право решать!

Исин выпутывается из рук Цаньле и отсаживается в сторону.

— Цаньле, в этот раз я сам не хочу уходить. Не могу уйти. 

— Из-за Фаньсина? А ты рассказывал ему об этом? Он будет рад? Ты говорил, что Фаньсин всегда был тем самым упорным мальчишкой, которого вела вперёд мечта. Но Лэй-гэ, разве у тебя самого нет мечты? И разве Фаньсин, твой брат, третий и — как говорят уже про него у нас на Небе — самый прогрессивный из легендарных братьев земной стражи, разве он тебя не поймёт? 

— Дело не только в понимании. Он наконец-то получил нормальную семью, настоящую, полную. Он на своём месте, и мы на своём месте, и тут я решу уйти? Именно сейчас?

— А безумный Бинь разве не был его семьёй? На сколько лет вы с Ифанем сбросили его на этого одержимого до изобретений чудака, которого половина города мечтает заколоть вилами, а вторая половина — устроить из его дома его личный храм при живом хозяине? Но разве он хоть день был там несчастен? Поверь мне, Лэй-гэ, я видел много людей на этом и даже на том свете, у несчастных людей не бывает таких сияющих глаз. 

Цаньле замолкает, и Исин не решается продолжать.

Крылья Цаньле, аккуратно сложенные, лежат большой механической горой у двери, небесная стража снимает их только на ночь, и то — не на каждую, и Исин ценит такое доверие со стороны Цаньле. Исин ценит в нём так много, но сейчас он просто не может уйти. Возможно, к следующей смене рогов, когда Фаньсин совсем освоится на башне, заведёт друзей кроме них с Ифанем и перестанет порываться обнимать каждый раз, когда за всеми делами не видит Исина слишком долго. 

Цаньле словно читает его мысли и накрывает своими руками сложенные на коленях Исина ладони. 

— Небесная стража и наши прекрасные сады всегда будут тебя ждать. Только когда ты сам будешь готов у нас остаться. 

— Спасибо, Цаньле.

— Спать? Мой отряд останется у вас для совместных учений, но я завтра улетаю.

— Значит, спать. 

И они действительно спят, но только потом, после того, как Цаньле снова губами полюбит рога, полюбит шею Исина, а потом опустится в поцелуе на грудь, над сердцем, преданно преклоняясь, словно перед алтарём в заброшенном храме забытого всеми бога. 

Они уснут, когда Исин полюбит щёки Цаньле, оставляя на них невесомые следы, а потом растворится со всеми мыслями в крепких сильных объятиях, когда духовная энергия будет клубиться между ними, когда они будут делиться ей друг с другом.

Они уснут поздно ночью, чтобы тихо расстаться туманным утром на самом верхнем пике Башни.

***

Исин с Фаньсином вдвоём таким же туманным утром стоят на смотровой площадке, когда отряд небесной стражи спустя полный лунный цикл покидает Башню. 

Ифань который день ищет в реке одержимого барсука, один и без помощников, а до этого неделю — демоническую свинью, от злобы превратившуюся в кабана-людоеда. А до этого… До этого тоже что-то было важное на берегу, и Исин серьёзно начинает думать, что Ифань сбегает в эти дни из Башни специально.

И вот небесная стража улетает, обменявшись за это время всеми знаниями, которыми можно успеть за этот срок обменяться, оставив много незабываемых впечатлений ученикам и самым младшим Мастерам и неожиданно всем отрядом подружившись с Фаньсином.

— Они интересные, — говорит Фаньсин, когда последние крылатые фигуры скрываются за облаками, — они живут совсем не так как мы, но они похожи на нас, у нас общие цели. Я бы назвал их дружественным народом. И здесь, на Башне, я дома, я на своём месте, но я бы хотел увидеть их дом.

Исин кивает.

Фаньсин смело говорит словами то, что Исин когда-то не решился сказать. А после сбежал на Небо и теперь никак не может решить: а где его место? Где то, про что он уверенно сможет сказать «Мой Дом».

— Исин-гэ, скажи, — продолжает Фаньсин, не отрывая взгляда от облачного горизонта, ты ведь однажды уйдёшь вслед за ними?

— Ты знаешь?

— Я знаю больше, чем вы с Ифанем-гэ пытаетесь скрыть. Но я думаю, что каждый имеет право на свои секреты, и рассказывать их, только когда будет готов. Я в детстве встретил у нашего города девочку. Она была мёртвой, но никому не вредила, я сам проверял. Я не стал про неё никому рассказывать, а когда смог научиться технике, упокоил её душу. Исин-гэ, ты первый, кому я об этом рассказываю.

— И теперь моя очередь?

— Не обязательно, — Фаньсин поворачивается и говорит быстро, будто боится, что Исин ему не поверит и начнёт свой рассказ, — но если ты вдруг уйдёшь за ними, можно взять с тебя обещание?

Исин смотрит на него и очень хочет обнять и сказать, что где бы он ни был и как бы далеко ни ушёл, он обязательно будет навещать Фаньсина. Так часто, как сможет.

Но Фаньсин впервые не даётся и улыбается, как в день получения своих первых рогов. 

— Обещай, что как только сможешь, позовёшь меня к себе в гости.

Исин смеётся и трёт лоб, пока внутри наконец-то разворачивается напряжённая со дня разговора с Цаньле пружина — а он-то уже чего только не надумал!

Исин смеётся и:

— Но только Ифаню об этом не рассказывай.

— Но почему? — сильно удивляется Фаньсин. — Ифань-гэ сам предложил спросить тебя об этом. 

Возможно, пружина, ржавая и старая, очистилась и вернулась в работу не только у Исина.

— Хорошо, — говорит Исин, — хорошо…

И обнимает Фаньсина.

И тот, конечно, уже не сопротивляется.

***

Вместо послесловия:

Ифань рисует на карте какие-то понятные только ему линии, Фаньсин смотрит за ним, наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. 

— Так где, ты говоришь, видели этого барсука?

Фаньсин уверенно в третий раз показывает точку на карте.

Ифань смотрит.

Фаньсин смотрит.

Ифань вопросительно сводит брови.

Фаньсин энергично кивает.

— Я был там три раза! Три! Нет, нет там никакого ни бешенного, ни одержимого, ни даже мёртвого барсука. 

— Но он там живёт, — продолжает настаивать Фаньсин, — жил при жизни, потерял всех барсучат и так там и остался.

Ифань наклоняется к Фаньсину, подозрительно прищуривая глаза. Над его бровью остался след краски, Фаньсин невозмутимо её стирает, а потом так же невозмутимо выдерживает взгляд, не дрогнув ни одним из рогов.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что живёт? Это довольно далеко от вашего со стариной Бинем города.

— Но там есть редкие минералы, и мне для лука надо было, и Юй Бинь-гэ… ой. 

— Значит, Юй Бинь-гэ? Посылает ребёнка одного в логово одержимого зверя, которого никто не может изловить.

— Получается, — говорит Фаньсин совсем тихо и закрывает лицо ладонями, — но у меня был меч, — продолжает он из-за пальцев. 

— Я когда-то говорил, что старина Бинь хорошо заботится о детях? Эй, кто там наверху раздаёт справедливости? Я это отменяю!

… Где-то у себя дома Юй Бинь в очередной раз икает, стукаясь головой о полку, и, потирая лоб, смотрит на большого рыжего кота.

— Мой дорогой друг, тебе тоже кажется, что где-то сегодня кто-то меня очень слишком часто вспоминает?..


End file.
